


dripping

by queenteenage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool, Smut, That is all, a pool filled with water, everytHING IS WET, he fucks you in the pool., includin u ha, like water, smut as usual AYEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenteenage/pseuds/queenteenage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where you're both in the pool, and something about the hot sun and the cold water make you and michael a bit needy. </p><p>|smut|</p><p>http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com</p><p>xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	dripping

"Michael, don't you fucking dare! Do not!" I yelled.  
Michael laughed, water gun in hand. I propped my sunglasses on top of my head, sitting up in my chair. Michael was sat in the pool acting like a proper 8 year old.  
"C'mon, babe," he whined. "You're no fun."  
I huffed, rolling my eyes and sliding my sunnies back down.  
"At least come get in the pool."  
"No!"  
"Get on the lounger, (Y/N)!"  
"Michael, if I lay on the damn lounger will you leave me alone?"  
"Yes."  
I sighed, standing up out of my chair and grabbing the floating lounge raft. I dropped it into the water next to Michael before climbing onto it, being careful not to tip over. I lied down and got comfortable, adjusting myself.  
"Now, Michael Clifford, if you get so much as a drop of water on me, I will end you."  
I could practically hear Michael rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, okay babe."  
About 15 minutes went by of me tanning in peace, and I could feel my skin radiating with heat. Out of nowhere, a shock of cold water sprinkled over my abdomen, and my eyes shot open.  
"Jesus!" I yelled.  
Michael laughed loudly, looking at me innocently from the side of the raft. I scowled at him.  
"Fine, fine, I'll get it off," he smiled. And with that, the cheeky bastard pushed himself up and ran his tongue along my stomach, getting all the water off.  
"Michael!" I shrieked, blushing furiously.  
He laughed again, disappearing under the water. I sat up.  
"Where'd you go?" I mumbled to myself.  
I got my answer when the raft was rocketed upwards, along with myself. I felt my body hit the shock of freezing water, the cold seeping into my bones. I surfaced, spitting out water and smoothing my hair back to the sound of Michael cackling.  
"You are such a little shit!" I yelled across the pool. He laughed harder, gripping the edge of the pool for support.  
Well, since I was already soaked and in the pool, I figured I could play his game now.  
I slipped beneath the water while Michael was trying to catch his breath, swimming over toward where I could see his legs kicking lazily. I broke the surface directly in front of him, startling him.  
"Shit!" he yelled, laughing. "I didn't see you."  
I smiled, laying my head on his chest.  
"You're a bastard," I murmured adoringly. He chuckled, and the sound reverberated through his chest.  
"I try." He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I looked up at him, pressing a quick peck to his lips. He didn't let go of me, choosing instead to continue peppering my face with kisses. I giggled, trying to escape.  
"Michael! Get off me!" I shrieked, laughing. He pressed a final kiss to my lips, this one deeper than the others. I fastened my arms around his neck as his hands settled on my lower back. I broke the kiss, keeping my forehead leaning against his.  
"You're cute," he murmured. I giggled, rolling my eyes.  
"You're a sap."  
"I prefer the term charming."  
I scoffed teasingly.  
"You? Charming? Please."  
"I am!" he insisted. "I could charm the pants right off you."  
I cocked an eyebrow.  
"That so?"  
He paused for a moment before smirking at me.  
"It is."  
His hands trailed south, fingers dancing down my hips, pulling my body closer to his. He pressed his mouth to mine, making me melt in his grasp.  
"Maybe you were right," I murmured against his lips.  
He took my bottom lip between his teeth in response, and I moaned softly into his mouth.  
"Mmm," he said lowly. "I love it when you do that."  
He slid his hands down under my thighs, lifting them to wrap around his torso. We glided toward the steps of the pool, where he slowly sank us down onto the middle step.  
I was seated on his lap, and his mouth was latched onto my neck, leaving deep purple bruises in its wake. I felt his fingers lightly skate down my side before moving between our bodies.  
"Michael," I hissed, stopping him. "We are _outside_. Someone is gonna see!"  
"Chill out, (Y/N)," he mumbled against my neck. "The fence is damn near 7 feet high."  
I guess he had a point.  
And with that he slipped his hand into the front of my bikini bottoms, and I bit my lip, sighing breathily.  
"That's my girl," he chuckled, running a single finger over my entrance. I hissed, arching my back and effectively rolling my hips against him, my hands locked around his neck.  
"You're dripping," he smirked.  
"We're in a pool."  
He rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to my shoulder.  
"I can tell the difference between this and pool water."  
I chuckled, knowing he was right. I was beyond turned on; Michael had that effect on me.  
I felt a finger slip inside me without warning and my mouth fell open.  
"Shit," I breathed.  
"Y'like that, baby?" Michael mumbled.  
I nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence as he added a second digit. I could feel him getting hard beneath me and I ran a hand down his chest, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck.  
I palmed him lightly through his swim trunks, and he sucked air in through his teeth.  
The cold water contrasted fiercely with the hot, electrical touch of his fingertips. I moved my mouth up to meet his, locking one arm around his neck while my other hand reached under the band of his trunks.  
"Christ, (Y/N)," he breathed as I wrapped a hand around him. He curled his fingers inside me and my jaw fell slack against his.  
He pulled his fingers out, pulling my bottoms aside and pulling my hips forward. I took the hint, effortlessly guiding myself down onto him.  
We both let out a sigh of relief as he entered me, and I let myself drop all the way down onto him.  
"Oh, fuck."  
Michael kissed me fiercely, his nails digging into my lower back. My arms remained latched around his neck, my hips grinding fluidly against his.  
The water churned around us, and I tangled my fingers in his candy floss colored hair as his mouth trailed down to my collarbones.  
The cold water was still shocking against my skin, as was the scorching heat of his touch. He moved a hand between us, rubbing my clit in quick circles.  
"I'm not...gonna last...much longer," I panted.  
"Let go, baby."  
I did.  
I hit my high hard, stifling my moans into his skin, leaving fierce love bites behind. He came a moment later, dragging his nails down my back, muttering curse words and my name.  
He slid out of me gently, and I stayed in his lap for a moment, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"That was different."  
I laughed out loud.  
"It was," I agreed.  
He pressed his mouth to mine.  
"I like different," he mumbled.  
"If you're implying you want kinky shit, then no."  
He pouted.  
"I wasn't, but that's not a bad idea," he winked.  
I laughed.  
"Maybe," I grinned, pushing backwards off of him, slipping beneath the water, splashing Michael as I did so.  
"Hey!" he yelled, his voice distorted by the water. I came up for air, laughing. "You are so gonna pay for that!" he shouted, diving in after me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com  
> :-)  
> xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
